


Civil war

by Omari8989



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 16:50:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19977349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omari8989/pseuds/Omari8989
Summary: Set in an AU Baruto Universe. Konoha is on the brink of civil war as well known ninja take sides and Naruto is faced with his biggest challange yet. Can he bring the village back together? Or will a plan set in place by the long dead Donzo bring about the destruction of the village and the death of Naruto.





	Civil war

" We need test subject B up and running as soon as possible! Of course with all due respect Mr. Orochimaru but what is the hold up?" A council member asked the infamous sannin, who at the moment stood in front of the most elite of konoha's powerful lawmakers and councillors of the Hokage. They offered to hold a clandestine meeting in his underground laboratory which stood just miles outside of konoha, he should be in prison for his crimes against humanity but his knowledge brought him much freedom and wiggle room. 

" Mrs.Tabata as you know test subject B is a work in progress. Growing a human from two sets of dna is still a very difficult process. Now you all could wait or maybe Lord sixth would like to hear of your treason." He smiled, observing the frightened looks of those around him. Oh how he loved to put fear into the insects and leeches who called themselves servants of the people.

The councilwoman briefly stuttered before continuing. " I didn't mean to offend but we need to have a contingency plan in place before that brat is crowned the next hokage! His values and morals threaten to unseat everything that we have worked for!"

" Well that's to bad." He said, lightly chuckling. " Just be patient and wait a few more years, maybe ten perhaps."

" Ten..that's ridiculous." They gasped.

The twisted ninja turned to look at the group with disgust and annoyance. " If I didn't want the money I would kill all of you where you stand or perhaps experiment on your bodies while you still have breath in your lungs! Your leader, Donzo started this project just before his death. Even though I hated the man at least he had vision and patience! He had plans that lasted for decades. Now you insects want to rush my precious work!" 

" No Mr. Orochimaru we just wanted to make sure…" 

" I couldn't care less, all you need to know is that the subject was placed into the womb of a woman who fitted the criteria that I set in place! She gave birth a year ago, now we can begin testing and augmentation but at this moment get out of my lab!" He spat just before he watched them scurry away one by one except for one older man who held a cain in his hand.

" I would kill them myself if I could but I feel as though I am too old for that now." He laughed as he walked over to the sennen who also returned a grin.

" Nonsense old friend," 

" Don't lie to an old man Orochimaru, but enough with the pleasantries. Do you think this test subject B child will be up to par with what's required of him?

The sannin held his hand to his chin in a thinking gesture before speaking." I have done extensive experiments to see if I can add a new element release into his body, but it's just a theory at the moment. He is still an infant and not to mention the council wants him flash grown as well."

The old man raised an eyebrow."Why do they want him flash grown?" 

" They want subject B battle ready very soon but I would suggest they integrate him into an anbu black ops force before they give him orders." He explained, seeing the old man slightly grin.

" And to think Donzo got you into this pet project of his all those years ago. My brother was so paranoid and power hungry, which eventually lead to his death. But maybe his last idea would lead to much success."

" You already know I don't care about the villages piety politics and power scheme's all I desire is…" 

" Immorality, take it from me my old friend it doesn't exist. Time eventually gets all of us, it's an aspect of reality." He confessed, as he had came to this conclusion long ago but Orochimaru didn't seem to understand it.

" I will achieve it no matter what! Even this project will aid me in my goals!" He replied sharply.

The old man held his hands up in submission, " Fine, fine hey if you want to dream big, who am I to stop you. But before I go, would you mind telling me what his element release will be?"

" I'm happy you asked." He smiled, "Come with me Mr.Shimura." He gestured, as the elderly man followed the mad scientist through his laboratory.

Mr. Shimura saw many failed experiments and even the deceased bodies of which Orochimaru either taken by force or happen to dig up. Did the quest for immortality really drive this man to commit such heinous and atrocious acts? Certainly Mr. Shimura didn't care either way, at the moment all that mattered was preparing a force that could ignite a civil war in konoha and tip the power scales.

"Here we are." Orochimaru announced as they came upon a large tank filled with a green transparent liquid.

" He seems quite small." Mr. Shimaru said, observing the male child floating in the tank with a breathing mask around his face.

" Not to worry, after augmentation he will grow into a full grown adult in half the time it takes regular humans. Of course without the side effects of increased aging. I might even say he will have a long lifespan. But as for your question?" 

The old man cleared his throat, " Oh yes what will his element release be."

" That's right." He replied, pushing a few buttons on a tablet and handing it to Mr. Shimaru who's jaw dropped at what he read. It seemed unbelievable,if not impossible.

" Time release! Your telling me this child will have the ability to warp time itself! How is this possible?"

" By using chakra to increase or decrease the life force of anything around him. As for the speed application of it, it certainly needs some work. It should be possible considering we made him out of two promising subjects and even added small amounts of dna from other candidates as well" He replied dryly, not wishing to give away too much information. He didn't trust anyone, much less someone associated with the council.

" I see, well it looks like you have your work cut out for you and when the war starts and the dust settles we will make sure you are very well compensated."

Orochimaru laughed, " Like I would believe politicians like you! After all you plan to have that's Uzumaki brats head on a stake in ten years.As for me, I have my own plans."

" Understable." He replied.

After much time spent talking the two went their separate ways. They talked about the upcoming war and the cost it would have on not just the village but the whole ninja world. The council had plans reaching as far back as decades to overthrow the hokages and establish a government not ruled by ninja but by regular people. Some even went as far as to say the ninja had to much power and there was nothing they could do about it. After all when the ruling hokage practically had the powers of a god who could stop them? Donzo had come up with the brain child project decades ago, starting with the introduction of the second hokage Tobirama Senju. Donzo had feared what powerful ninja could do, fear was something that controlled his life and even after his death fear drove the council to move his pans forward. They needed a force to rival the future hokage's power and now it was within reach.

" It's time for a revolution." Mr. Shimaru declared as he walked about the forest, one would think a man his age would have need of help navigating the konoha forest,however he had to make sure he wasn't followed. It was a closely guarded secret, only a handful of people knew what was about to happen within the next ten years. It required everything to fall in place and the first step was to get the public to distrust the ninja and then it would be a battle of politics and winning the hearts and minds of the people. All they needed was the trigger for the war and perhaps Mr. Shimaru knew just where to start. But for now they would conceal themselves in the shadows and wait for the right moment to strike.

10 years later.

" Some reports have suggested that this is the fourth violent protest of the villages leadership this past month. The protestors insest that the leadership of the village must be given over to the people and for the people and not by ninja clans. This is most likely a response to the death of six protesters last month by the konoha police force who used deadly force in an incident that quickly escalated into chaos. In other news,Hokage sama Naruto Uzumaki will be making a statement surrounding these events later tonight." 

" Turn this crap off!" Shikamaru spat, taking the remote and changing the channel.

" I was watching that you know." Naruto sighed, looking at the now black television screen.

" All they do is give those stupid protestors a spot light to spout there nonesene! The ninja clans are to protect the people not rule over them with an Iron fist! The hell are they suggesting?" He replied.

Naruto shook his head, today had in fact been long and difficult time. He had to deal with so much that he barely had time for his family. His son lashed out recently as a result and his wife had neglected to step in and take control,most likely thinking it better for him to do it. But for now he had bigger concerns at the moment.

" But they do have a point Shikmaru, even the position of Hokage is not really an elected one, its highly based on who is either the strongest or the second strongest in the village. However that does not equate leadership capability or the ability to solve political problems. As history tells us neither the second Hokage or the third handled the uchiha problem very well." He concluded as his eyes glossed over the fish tank that stood in his office." Do you know why fish attach themselves to the underbelly of sharks? He asked.

Shikamaru paused for a second in confusion, " Yeah sure my kid likes to watch nature shows but what does that have to do with this situation?" 

Naruto gave his advisor a look of sadness."The fish and sharks share a symbiotic relationship, the fish eat the small organisms on the shark while the shark is free from parasites. You see, originally the villages were started by warring ninja clans and many times, farmers or merchants were caught in the crossfire. So instead they joined the villages to gain protection but unlike the sharks we don't need them and now some villagers realise that." He concluded as he saw a look of understanding on Shikamaru face.

" I don't understand it Naruto, when we were kids they didn't seem to have a problem with our protection. We saved their lives multiple times ..."

" Yes but every attack on the village had something to do with ninja having a personal vendetta against another. Orochimaru, Nagato, these were all personal motivated attacks. The citizens didn't know why it was happening and unlike before there wasn't a battlefield where the warring clans met. It took place right in the village among innocent people who had nothing to do with the issue at hand."

" So what are you saying Naruto? You can't step down and hand over the village to them!"

Naruto released a heavy sigh and turned around in his chair and faced the mountain in which the hokages faces were engraved for all time. He wondered how the first Hokage would have handled this situation and he what he would do? Tsunade wasn't an option as she just preferred to use blunt force and crack down on the protestors. Kakashi offered wisdom but even he didn't have an exact answer. This was solely a political challenge and he didn't face issues like this in his tenure as Hokage.

" I'm saying, that they have a reason to feel the way they do Shikamaru and it's only getting worse! There has already been multiple bombings throughout the citiy but becuase of the tense situation in the village were not hasty on blameing the liberation group. I fear civil war is on the horizon and the most troubling part is that not every ninja is on our side."

" What! Who could it be?" 

" We don't know but anbu tells me that some within our ranks lend their sympathies to the group. Perhaps some of their family members were killed in the konoha involved police incident." He answered.

" And this liberation group wants independence? How would they even protect themselves from enemies? Not unless they used..."

" Chakra devices, they may not be as strong as you or I but they do offer somewhat of an even playing field. You add in ninja from our very own ranks and you have a very horrible situation in our village."

" There must be a way to stop it Naruto, something has to be done! We can't afford another war on our hands, even some of our children may be called up to fight!"

" Perhaps there is something we can do but it has to be decisive and precise. I could try to iron things out with a press conference but I fear that may only start more violence."

" I heard the council will be making a statement soon enough, maybe that will help."

Naruto scoffed at even the mention of the council, they had been very apathetic to this escalating situation. They rarely offered any wisdom and it seemed as though they didn't care.

" They have been practically useless for some strange reason. They only fagin empathy for the victims of the bombs and suggest we crack down on the protestors." 

Shikamaru released a heavy sigh, he had already fought in one war and didn't want his son fighting in another one, especially a civil war. It's different when your fighting an unknown enemy but when you're fighting your fellow country men it can tear a man apart inside.

" I fear that we cannot stop the upcoming war naruto, we just created the counter terrisom unit of the anbu black ops and there up to their necks in incidents and suspicious activity! " 

" I know Shikamaru, I know. All I can do for now is keep a watchful eye and make sure my wife and children are safe at all times. I have contacted sasuke about this and despite his reluctance to get into anything political he wants to ensure the safety of his family as well. Hopefully with his information gathering techniques we may be able to buy some time and better prepare for what's coming next." 

Naruto and Shikamaru continued their conversation for some time before Shikamaru thought it best to go home and inform his wife of what was happening in the village. The media had often twisted things and didn't have the correct information which is probably why things were so tense in the village. So Naruto was left in his office alone, contemplating what to do next before he received a text message from kikashii who told him to turn on the T.v.

Breaking news, a side portion of the konoha ninja academy was bombed just a few minutes ago as firefighters and the police force rush to the victims aid. At the moment we don't know the casualty numbers but officials tell us to expect them to be high. So far the liberation movement has not claimed responsibility for the attack…"

Naruto felt anger rush through his blood,teeth gritting over his jaw. His breath quickly becoming laboured." This is unacceptable!" He shouted, rushing to get his Hoage cloak before running to the scene of the latest terrorist attack.

A/N

Hope you like it and there will be more to come.


End file.
